You're Everything For Me
by yukia kuchiki-hitsugaya
Summary: Clan Kuchiki adalah clan pemburuh roh-roh jahat yang terkenal selain mereka masih ada banyak lagi contohnya clan Yamamoto, Kurosaki, dan Arisawa./Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai saat 'itu' terjadi.
1. Chapter 1

Hai,semua saya autor baru disini dan ini fic pertama saya,jadi langsung saja kita mulai ceritanya

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventur & Friendship

Warning : typo(s),Gaje,aneh,dll

Pairing : Rukia kuchiki (saya belum kepikiran untuk pairing yang lain. Tapi Rukia yang jadi

Tokoh utamanya)

.

.

.

You're Everything For Me

RnR

Chapter 1

Di Rumah Sakit Karakura

"Oee..ooee"(maaf kalo suaranya aneh).

"Dokter bagaimana keadaan istri saya,dok" tanya seorang pria yang ternyata sedang menunggu istrinya melahirkan.

"Tenang tuan kuchiki istri anda baik-baik saja" jawab dokter itu kepada pria yang ternyata bernama kuchiki lebih tepatnya Byakuya Kuchiki.

"hah... boleh saya melihatnya"tanyanya

"silakan" jawab dokter itu ramah

Dokter itu mengantarnya sampai di kamar bertuliskan nama "Hisana Kuchiki".Byakuya masuk ke kamar itu, tentu saja setelah minta izin dulu sama dokternya...hohohoho

"Hisana"panggilnya.

"Byakuya-sama"

"Hisana, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah merasa baikkan? Lalu bagaimana dengan anak kita?"Byakuya langsung memberi pertanyaan secara beruntun.

"Ya,aku baik-baik saja dan anak kita ada disana"Byakuya mengikuti arah yang di tunjuk oleh Hisana.

"Perempuan dan kembar?" tak percaya Dia langsung melihat kearah tahu arti tatapan itu istrinya menganguk dan tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Jadi akan kita namakan siapa"tanya hisana

"Bagaimana kalau Rukia dan Yuika Kuchiki?"

"Nama yang datang Rukia dan Yuika Kuchiki"

.

.

.

.

10 Tahun kemudian

"Yuika serang sekarang"

GRRRAAAAOOOOOOOO (ini suara hollownya)

CRAASS

"Yeei, -nee lihat aku berhasil"katanya sambil lompat kegirangan

"iya, sudah selesai ayo pulang"ajak orang yang di panggil Ruki-nee oleh Yuika

"hah...sifatnya kayak sifat ayah dingin banget T-T"

Kediaman Kuchiki

"Tadaima" kata Rukia dan Yuika bersamaan

"Okaeri Rukia, Okaeri Yuika. Bagaimana hollownya sudah di bereskan"tanya hisana kepada ke2 anaknya.

"Payah"komentar Rukia

"Lumayan kuat"komentar Yuika

Clan Kuchiki adalah clan pemburuh roh-roh jahat yang terkenal selain mereka masih ada banyak lagi contohnya clan Yamamoto,Kurosaki,Arisawa (disini saya buat keluarganya Arisawa a.k.a Taksuki jadi pemburuh roh-roh jahat) dan masih banyak lagi.

Clan-clan tersebut membentuk sebuah organisasi yang bernama GOTEI organisasi pemburuh roh baik-baik saja sampai saat 'itu' terjadi.

"Eh...Yuika akan tinggal di rumah kakek?"tanya Rukia kaget

" akan tinggal di rumah kakek,nee-san tidak apakan di rumah?"tanya Yuika khawatir akan terjaadi apa-apa dengan onee-sannya

"iya tidak apa-apa sih lagi pula masih ada ayah,ibu dan Tatsuki dan kalau sudah di sana jangan merepotkan yang lainnya dan jangan nakal,mengerti?"kata Rukia menasehati adiknya itu sambil mengelus kepalanya

Yuika yang mendengar hal itu mengangguk tersenyum lalu memeluk kakaknya "um.. tentu saja, hehehehe,kakak biar pun dingin tapi baik ya"sambungnya

BLEETAK

"ADAAWW...a-apa-apaan sih pake dijitak segala!"teriaknya

"mau gimana lagi udah mau pergi juga pake bilang yang aneh2"jawab Rukia santai

"iya,maaf. Baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, kakek sudah nunggu tuh, jaa ne"

"Hn... Jaa ne"

.

.

Malamnya di kediaman Kuchiki...

CRAAASH

BRUKK

"hehehehehe ini akan menjadi malam pembantai yang menarik" orang yang mengunakan juba itu pergi meninggalkan mayat penjaga tanpa diketahui siapa pun kecuali 2 orang itu.

.

.

.

"Rukia, Rukia, Rukia"

"eng ada apa ibu?"Rukia langsung bagu setelah mengetahui yang membangunkannya adalah ibunya

"Ruki, dengar baik-baik malam ini malam ini kau harus segera pergi dari sini"kata Hisana dan raut wajahnya menjadi serius

Mata Rukia langsung membulat saat di mau protes ibunya langsung memotong ucapannya.

"tolong Ruki ini penting untukmu"katanya sambil memohon pada Rukia

"iya baiklah tapi apa alasannya ibu melakukan ini"tanya rukia

"kau tidak perlu tahu tentang hal ini Rukia,setelah keluar dari sini pergilah ke rumah Tatsuki,kau mengertikan?"kata Byakuya

"ayah? Em. Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian"kta Rukia

Pluuk

"eh?"

"itu baru anak ayah dan juga tolong jaga Yuika"kata Byakuya sambil memeluk rukia begitu juga dengan Hisana

"itu sudah pasti, baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ayah ibu"Rukia mengatakan hal itu sambil membalas pelukan mereka tanpa tahu itu pelukan terakhir mereka

"Pergilah"

.

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Tatsuki

"oh, tidak ini mustahil,tidak tidak tidak Tatsuki"tatapan tak percaya Rukia melihat apa yang ada di depannya

"TATSUKI KAU DIMANA?"teriak demi teriakan untuk menemukan sahabatnya itu

"AKU ADA DISINI RUKIA"

Mendengar teriakan itu Rukia berlari mengikuti sumber suara itu

"astaga ta-tatsu-ki a-aapa yang terjadi?"kata Rukia sambil menutup mulutnya dengan ke-2 tangannya, terkejut? Tentu yang tidak terkejut jika melihat sekumpulan mayat yang ada di mana-mana, terlebih lagi itu mayat orang tua sahabatnya,Tatsuki.

"mereka...hiks..hiks..menyuruku untuk pergi ke rumahmu..hiks saat aku ..hiks pergi a-aku..hiks..hiks.. kebali lagi karena merasakan ada yang janggal...hiks..hiks...da-dan saat ku temukan me-mere-ka sudah...uuwaaa..hiks"katanya terbata-bata

"ta-tadi kau bilang menyuruhmu pergi?"tanya Rukia sekali lagi

"iya,Ru jangan bilang kau juga"tatap Tatsuki tak percaya pada Rukia

GREP

"ayo cepat sebelum kita terlambat Ru aku tidak mau kau seperti aku"terus berlari sambil terus menggandeng tangan sahabatnya itu.

Di Kediaman Kuchiki

"Oh tidak,kita terlambat"kata mereka berdua bersamaan.

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Kerakter OC

Nama : yuika kuchiki

Ciri-ciri : rambut panjang warna hitam, Warna mata abu-abu. Tinggi sekitar 134 (10 tahun)

Dan 152 (16 tahun).

Zanpakutou : mizu ransu (cra shikainya 'sasu sorera,mizu ransu')

RnR PLEASE...


	2. Chapter 2

Balas reviews :

**Ruki Yagami **: Makasih, ya Yagami-san, sudah mau bantu dan makasih juga untuk sarannya :D

Maaf kalo masih ada kesalahan...

.

.

.

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventur and Friendship

Warning : disini ada karakter buatan saya,Gaje,aneh,dll

.

.

.

You're Everything For Me

RnR

Chapter 2

6 tahun kemudian

"Tsumugi-san, Aikawa-san" seorang gadis yang rambutnya di ikat satu kesamping, rambutnya berwarna pirang, warna mata coklat berlari sambil memanggil ke-2 temannya.

Temannya yang mendengar namanya di panggil pun menoleh.

"Oh, kau yuko ada apa?"tanya cewek tomboi dan dingin itu pada gadis yang memanggilnya tadi, Aikawa yang nama lengkapnya Tatsuki Aikawa sambil memandang ke arah yuko.

"Uh...dingin amat sih akukan hanya ingin sama-sama kesekolah dengan kalian"jawab yuko dengan wajah cemberut.

"Hah,ayo kalau begitu"kata tsumugi nama lengkapnya Rukia Tsumugi cewek yang pintar tapi sifatnya dingin dan cuek dan memakai kacamata

Di Karakura Senior High School

Kelas 11-A

"Ohayo minna"kata yuko

"Ohayo yuko"kata Orihime inou

Rukia dan Tatsuki langsung pergi ke tempat duduk masing-masing sedangkan yuko sedang asiknya ngobrol sama inou dkk. Kelas itu sama dengan hari-hari biasanya selalu ramai,tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama setelah cewek yang rambutnya diikat ekor kuda a.k.a Senna Muzushima dan gengnya masuk ke kelas. Kelas itu pun langsung menjadi sepi.

Senna dan gengnya menghampiri meja Rukia dan Tatsuki

"Ohayo, nona Tsumugi nona Aikawa"sapa senna dengan sinis dan nada yang dibuat-buat

"Apa maumu nona Muzushima?"jawab Tatsuki dengan dinginnya

Semua orang sudah tahu bahwa Senna,Rukia dan Tatsuki itu musuhan. Walaupun si sebenarnnya Senna yang paling membenci dan suka cari masalah dengan Rukia dan hanya mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, sebagi anak dari kepala sekolah Senna banyak siswa yang tidak ingin berurusan dengannya.

"Wah,wah dingin sekali akukan hanya mau bilang kalau cleaning service yang disewa oleh Kepala Sekolah tidak bisa datang"jawab si Senna itu

Rukia yang sedari tadi mendengar itu pun buka suara

"Jadi apa hubungannya kami dengan apa yang kau katakan tadi?"tanyanya tapi matanya masih tetap tertuju pada buku yang dia baca

"Tentu saja ada hubungannya,karena kalian yang akan menggantikan mereka" kata Senna santai

.

.

BWAHAHAHAHAAAH

.

.

Kelas itu pun langsung dipenuhi dengan tawa

Setelah mendebgar itu Rukia berdiri dan memberi tanda agar Tatsuki mengikutinya. Tatsuki yang mengerti dengan tanda itu mengangguk dan mengikuti Rukia yang sudah berjalan di depannya.

"Wah,wah kalian mau kemana?" tanya Senna dengan nada mengejek

"Kami mau kemana itu bukan urusanmu Senna" kata Rukia yang tak kala sinis mereka yang melihat itu pun terdiam karena baru kali ini mengdengar Rukia mengatakan dengan sinis seperti itu karena nada bicaranya baru kali ini terdengar sangat sinis tidak seperti biasanya. Tidak hanya siswa yang berada dikelas Senna dan gengnya pun terdiam karena mendapat jawaban itu.

Rukia dan Tatsuki yang tidak mempedulikan hal itu terus berjalan sampai keluar kelas.

.

.

Rukia dan Tatsuki terus berjalan tempat yang mereka tuju saat ini atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" tatsuki langsung bertanya begitu mereka sampai

"Entahlah, aku hanya tidak ingin dapat kita dapat masalah"

"Begitu"

"Dan kurasa ada yang ingin kau katakan selain menjauhi masalah"tambah tatsuki

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?"tanya Rukia sambil menatap langit dengan tatapan senduh

"Apa maksudmu?"Tatsuki yang tidak mengerti arah pembicaraannya hanya menatap bingun kearahnya

"..." Tapi Rukia tetap diam tak bergeming

"Oh..." Tatsuki yang sudah mengerti arah pembicaraannya hanya mengangguk

"Tentu saja, saat ini dia pasti baik-baik saja lagi pula siapa juga yang bisa melewati penjaga keamanan di GOTEI 13" jawab Tatsuki santai

"DIA, hanya DIA yang bisa" ucapnya lirih, Tatsuki langsung terdiam setelah mendengar sahabatnya mengatakan hal itu

KRRIIIIINGGG

"Em...Rukia..."

"Aku sedang malas mengikuti pelajaran Mizuki-sensei"Rukia langsung memotong ucapan Tatsuki

"..."

"..."

Selang beberapa menit keduanya terdiam

"Hei Tatsuki,apa dia masih mengingat kita?"

"Entahlah, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tatsuki balik bertanya

Rukia menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan lalu melirik sesaat kepada Tatsuki.

"Sejak 6 tahun lalu kita mengganti nama marga kita dan bukan lagi Kuchiki ataupun Arisawa. Kita juga menggantinya hanya karena untuk mengecoh mereka bahwa kita sudah mati, kabar yang kudengar saat itu hanya _'Clan Kuchiki dan Clan Arisawa di bantai sampai tak satu pun yang hidup'_ tapi 'mereka' hanya membantai Clan yang ada di Karakura.

Setelah mendengar hal itu aku memang sedikit lega karena Yuika dan Jii-san, tidak apa-apa. Tapi sudah 6 tahun berlalu yang banyak yang berubah termasuk kau dan aku, jadi apa menurutmu Yuika masih bisa mengenal kita atau tidak?"Rukia menanyakan pertanyaan itu kembali sambil menatap mata yang beriris hitam tersebut.

"Hah... entahlah aku juga sudah tak yakin lagi"kata Tatsuki sambil menghelah nafas

"Begitu, ya"

Tap tap tap..

"Mau ke mana?" tanya Tatsuki bingung karena tiba-tiba Rukia beranjak pergi

" Ke kelas, lagipula kita juga sudah bicara terlalu lama sampai tidak menyadari kalau pelajaran Mizuki-sensei sudah selesai sejak 5 menit yang lalu" jawab Rukia santai

"Eh, memangnya sudah selama itu ya?"karena baru sadar kalau mereka sudah bolos pada jam pelajaran Mizuki-sensei

"Ayo, kembali ke kelas"

"Iya"

ZREEEKKSSS

Tak menghiraukan tatapan siswa di kelas Rukia dan Tatsuki berjalan ke tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Masih tetap tak menghiraukan tatapan dan bisikan itu mereka tetap melakukan baca komik sedangkan Rukia masih menatap awan yang meburutnya lebih menarik dari pada orang-orang dikelas.

"Hei tsumugi-san Aikawa-san tadi kenapa kalian tidak masuk"yuko yang melihat mereka langsung bertanya

"Ada urusan"jawab Rukia seperti biasa singkat, jelas dan pendek-pendek

Yuko yang mendengar itu hanya ber-oh-ria."oh ya, kelas kita akan kedatang murid baru mereka akan masuk pada jam ochi-sensei"seru yuko dengan antusias

"Hn" respon keduanya.

'Apa respon mereka hanya dua kata itu' batin Yuko sweatdrop

Sebelum Yuko bertanya lagi ochi-sensei sudah masuk ke kelas.

"Ohayo minna, hari ini kalian kedatang murid beberapa murid baru. Silakan masuk"

Kelas langsung ribut dengan bisik-bisikan. Beberapa cewek diantaranya langsung mengharapkan murid baru itu seperti Pangeran yang mereka impikan. "Aku harap murid barunya itu cowok tampan dan keren, KYAAAA" beberapa cewek yang mendengar itu langsung mengangguk –kecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki- mereka mengkhayalkan ruoa murid baru itu ternyata murid-murid baru itu sudah ada di depan kelas dari tadi, kelas yang tadinya ribut itu kembali tenang setelah ochi-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya. Tapi setengah terkejut karena kali ini bukan hanya satu melainkan 6 orang saudara-saudara #plak, kok jadi lebay kayak gini ya? Sudah ah...lanjut#

"Tenang semuanya"seru ochi-sensei, setelah kelas mulai tenang ochi-sensei melanjutkan kata-katanya "silakan perkanalkan diri kalian"

"Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto,salam kenal"

"Aku Ichigo Kurosaki"

"Kenalkan aku Renji Abarai"

"Toushiro Hitsugaya dan panggil aku Hitsugaya,salam kenal"

Kelaspun menjadi ribut kembali tapi kebanyakkan cewek karena harapan mereka supaya 'murid baru itu cowok tampan dan keren ' itu terkabul, kecuali Rukia dan Tatsuki yang masih menghirau murid baru itu dan teriakan seisi kelas.

"A-aku Momo Hinamori, salam kenal minna"

Kelas lebih ribut dari yang tadi tapi bukan cewek melainkan cowok ada yang bersiul, atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari perhatian sang gadis, sampai-sampai ada yang menembaknya. 'Hina-chan jadilah pacarku' 'Hinamori mau tidak pacaran denganku' kurang lebih seperti itulah yang mereka teriakan tapi terhenti karena di death glare oleh Hitsugaya.

"Baiklah, yang terakhir" seru ochi-sensei

"Haloo minna, aku..."

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Hohohoho, siapa ya murid baru itu? Penasaran-penasaran #PLAK#

Oke minna RnR please...


	3. Chapter 3

Balas Reviews

**Ruki Yagami** : Iya nih, Rangiku, Momo, Ichigo mah Toushiro jadi murid baru dan satu orang lagi dichapter sebelumnya bakal di kasih tahu di sini

**Reiji Mitsurugi** : Nih masih lanjut kok

Disclamer : Tite Kubo

Genre : Adventur and Friendship

Warning : disini ada karakter buatan saya,Gaje,aneh,dll

.

.

.

You're Everything For Me

RnR

_Chapter sebelumnya_

"_A-aku Momo Hinamori, salam kenal minna"_

_Kelas lebih ribut dari yang tadi tapi bukan cewek melainkan cowok ada yang bersiul, atau bahkan melakukan sesuatu untuk mencari perhatian sang gadis, sampai-sampai ada yang menembaknya. 'Hina-chan jadilah pacarku' 'Hinamori mau tidak pacaran denganku' kurang lebih seperti itulah yang mereka teriakan tapi terhenti karena di death glare oleh Hitsugaya._

"_Baiklah, yang terakhir" seru ochi-sensei_

"Haloo minna_, aku..."_

.

.

Chapter 3

"Halo _minna_ aku..."ada sedikit jeda sebelum murid baru itu melanjutkan

"Yuika Kuchiki salam kenal" sambungnya

Mata Rukia dan Tatsuki membulat ketika orang itu meyebutkan nama mereka kaget, syok, senang semuanya bercampur aduk. Untuk memastikan mereka melihat sendiri gadis yang bermarga Kuchiki itu. Rambutnnya berwarna hitam sampai dipunggung,matanya yang berwarna abu-abu dan tingginya sekitar 152 cm. Siapa yang tidak kaget kalau orang yang baru saja kalian bicarakan sudah ada di depan kalian.

"ah, karena perkenalannya sudah selesai, silakan kalian duduk di 4 bangku yang kosong di bagian belakang, dan untuk Hinamori-san dan Kuchiki-san silakan duduk di sebelah Tsumugi-san dan Aikawa-san"

"_Hai, sensei _" jawab mereka serempak

~Yuika POV~

Hari ini hari pertamaku masuk kesekolah baruku, Karakura Senior High School. Sudah lama aku tidak ke sini sejak kejadian itu. Ugh..., aku tidak ingin mengingat kejadian itu lagi, kejadian yang merenggut orang-orang yang paling aku sayangi, terutama Ruki-_nee_ dan Tatsuki-_nee_ kadang aku lebih sering memanggil mereka Rukia dan Tatsuki saja, lagi pula aku dan Rukia lahir hanya beda beberapa menit saja kok. Hah..aku terus bejalan kearah tempat duduk yang ditunjuk Ochi-_sensei_ tadi.

"Hai, Tsumugi-san aku Yuika Kuchiki, mohon bantuannya"

Orang yang bernama Tsumugi-san –seperti yang Ochi-s_ensei_ panggil-melihat kearahku. Aku tidak percaya orang yang selama ini aku cari ada di depanku

"Rukia" ucapnya

"Eh..."

"Aku Rukia Tsumugi, salam kenal" tambahnya

Ternyata bukan aku terlalu banyak berharap kalau Rukia masih hidup.

"Baik minna, ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" seru Ochi-_sensei_

Aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan pelajaran Ochi-sensei. Yang aku pikirkan sekarang adalah Rukia Tsumugi sekilas aku seperti melihat kakakku sendiri. Tapi itu pasti mustahil kakak sudah meninggal 6 tahun lalu lagipula nama marganya juga berbeda, marganya Tsumugi sedangkan kakak Kuchiki itu sangatlah berbeda.

KRRIIIIIIINGGGG

Akhirnya istirahat juga lebih baik setelah ini aku jalan-jalan sebentar untuk mendinginkan kepala.

"Ini...,"

"Eh..."

END YUIKA POV

.

~NORMAL POV~

"Eh..." Yukia melihat sebuah buku yang diberikan kepadanya dengan tatapan bingun

"Tadi aku melihatmu tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Ochi-sensei apalagi menulisnya" ucap si pemilik buku a.k.a Rukia Tsumugi

"Oh, begitu. Lalu buku ini?" tanyanya polos

"Kau bisa pinjam bukuku untuk menyalinnya" jawab Rukia cuek

"Um..., _arigatou_ Tsumugi-san" ucap Yuika sambil mengambil buku yang diberikan

"Rukia" gumamnya

"Um, apa tadi kau mengatakan sesuatu Tsumugi-san?"

"Panggil aku Rukia saja dan tak usah pake embel-embel" tambahnya langsung sebelum Yukia protes

"Baiklah, _arigatou_ Rukia dan panggil aku Yuika saja, ya"

"Hn"

GREP

"Apa?" tanya Rukia bingun karena tiba-tiba saja Yukia menariknya

"Temani aku keliling sekolah baruku ya!" kata Yuika pada Rukia dan tak lupa ia menggunakan _puppy eyes_nya. Rukia yang tahan dengan itu pun mengangguk. Yuika yang melihat itu pun tersenyum dan langsung menariknya.

.

.

.

~Rukia POV~

Tiba-tiba saja dia menarik tanganku lalu memintaku untuk menemaninya keliling sekolah. Hah, dasar aneh sifatnya itu dari dulu tidak berubah. Tapi sepertinya dia masih mengingatku dan mulai mecurigaiku.

Aku dan yuika masih terus berjalan berkeliling sekolah, dia pun mulai mengenali tempat-tempat disekolah ini sesekali dia bertanya saat aku menunjuk atau menjelaskan satu-persatu letak ruangan-ruangan disekolah. Sampai disini dia sudah mengerti struktuk serta letak ruangan sekolah KSHS.

"Hei..." panggilku

Dia menoleh menatapku dengan tatapan ada-apa-kau-memanggilku. Aku yang mengerti dengan dengan tatapan itu langsung menjawab "Ayo pergi, aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana...?" tanyanya

"Ikut saja, lagipula masih ada waktu 10 menit sebelum bel masuk" jawabku pada Yuika sambil melihat kearah jam tangan yang kupakai.

"Emm..., baiklah mumpung belum masuk"

Aku dan Yuika mulai berjalan lagi dan aku berencana membawanya pergi ke bukit belakang sekolah

END RUKIA POV

.

.

.

NORMAL POV

Di Bukit

"Wah..., indahnya" seru Yuika yang terkagum-kagum melihat bukit itu

"Bagaimana? Baguskan?" tanya Rukia

Yuika hanya mengangguk kecil karena masih terkagum-kagum dengan pemandangannya. Bagaimana tidak? Dibukit itu terdapat berbagai macam bunga, ditengah-tengahnya ada ada sebuah pohon besar juga rindang, dan dari atas bukita itu kita bisa melihat hampir seluruh kota Karakura ditambah lagi udaranya begitu sejuk.

"_Arigato_ Rukia" kata Yuika

"Untuk?" Tanya Rukia dengan wajah bingung

"Karena sudah membawaku kemari" Jawab Yuika disertai senyum manis

"Sama-sama" kata Rukia

KRIIIING

"Ayo pergi, kelas sudah hampir dimulai" ajak Rukia

"Ya, ayo"

SKIP TIME

Malam hari Di rumah Rukia dan Tatsuki...

_Rukia dream_

"_AYAH, IBU" teriak Rukia kecil, Tatsuki yang bersama dengan Rukia hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya._

"_Ru...Ruki-a" kata ayahnya pelan a.k.a Byakuya_

" _A-ayah" kata Rukia kecil sambil menahan tangis_

"_Ru.. uhuk...ini" Byakuta menyerahkan suatu kertas pada Rukia."Ini...hiks..apa ayah?" Rukia mengambil kertas yang Byakuya berikan sambil menangis._

"_Di dalamnya terdapat siapa pelaku dibalik semua ini dan juga alasan kenapa dia melakukannya"_

"_Eh...,"_

"_Bacalah surat itu dan Ayah minta, tolong jaga Yuika" kata Byakuya_

"_Ya, dan tentu saja Ayah aku janji akan selalu menjaga Yuika walau nyawaku taruhannya dan aku akan melindunginya apa pun caranya walaupun itu berlawanan dengan hatiku, bahkan aku akan menggantikan kasih sayang itu denga kebencian sekalipun asalkan itu bisa melindunginya." Ucap Rukia dengan mantap dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun._

_Byakuya yang mendengar itu tersenyum dan berkata pada Rukia" Rukia ayah pegang janjimu dan jangan ingkari janji itu, _Sayonara_ Rukia" setelah mengatakan itu Byakuya menutup mata untuk selamanya._

"_A-ayah" panggil Rukia_

"_..."_

"_Ayah" panggilnya sekali lagi_

"_AYAHH" _

_._

End Rukia Dream

"AYAAAAAHH" teriak Rukia

BATSSS

"Hah...hah...hah...cuma mimpi..hah" kata Rukia terengah-engah nafasnya juga masih memburu. Dia melihat jam yang ada di sebelahnya masih pukul 01:30

Rukia keluar dari kamarnya menuju ke dapur untuk minum. Sampai didapur Rukia langsung mengambil air dan meminumnya.

"Hah, mimpi itu. Sudah lama juga aku tidak mimpi buruk" kata Rukia sambil menghela nafas panjang

"Sebaiknya aku tidur lagi" kata Rukia pada dirinya sendiri

.

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

Minna sampi disini dulu ya

Maaf bagian akhir chapter 3 nya gantung #sambil garuk-garuk bagian belakang kepala#

Soalnya sudah ngak tau mau nulis apaan...

Please RnR ya kritik dan saran juga boleh kok ^-^


End file.
